The Sapphire of the North
by Xedilian
Summary: After Jon Snow lost his love to a boy's arrow and he felt lost. He wondered alone outside the wall on petrol for a man who hoped him dead. Suddenly, Whitewalkers appeared without warning and attacked. Their numbers over whelmed him, but suddenly a woman with dragon glass daggers appeared. Her white hair like snow with glowing blue Whitewalker eyes. Just who is she? What is she?
1. A Meeting in the Snow

**I don't own Game of Thrones, but enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Meeting in the Snow

Ygritte was dead. Killed by a child. Jon Snow couldn't blame him and he wouldn't. He was a good boy and now Jon was on petrol for the acting Lord Commander Ser Alliser Thorne, who wanted him dead. He sighed as he kicked the snow, but end up kicking a bolder through the snow. "Ow! Damnit all!" _Just my damned luck! First my father, then my Ygritte._ Jon never could bring himself to saying his love no matter how much he missed her as the weeks passed into months. _We should of never left that cave. None of this would of happened it we didn't._

A sound of a limb breaking knocked from his thoughts, but that was not all that followed. A paled skin creature with half of it's face missing and white skin stretched over it's visible skeleton. Large empty white walker eyes stared at Jon with a mace in his hand. Soon after six more looking very much the same of the first appeared. So then seven Whitewalkers stood before him.

_Damn not good,_ Jon thought as he unsheathed his wolf hilted Valyrian sword. They stood there silent as death. All Jon could hear was the sound of his own breathing, the wind blowing in this dark curly hair, and the sound of his heart rate increase. He knew there was a more than good chance he might not live from this fight. Jon also knew without fire he was a doomed man. Fire was the only thing he knew that could kill the Whitewalkers. He didn't have time to make a fire so he was in a word... screwed and Jon had to much honor to turn tail and run. So he had no choice, but to cut them to pieces.

A white walker rushed with a mace raised for Jon's pretty head. Jon quickly ducked and rolled out the way. He stood moments later and parried it's next move before his blade sliced across it's belly, cutting it in half. _Alright, that one isn't much of a problem at the moment. Now six more to go._

Jon turned to the rest as two lunged for him. He blocked one weapon and dodged the other, but the third came from behind and tackled him to the ground. Before he hit the ground however he shifted his body so the white walker wouldn't land on him. Once he landed he rolled as far as he could, but it wasn't far enough.

A foot landed across his stomach and stomped hard. "Argh!" Jon grunted as stab the creature's leg making the creature fall back. Blood escaped Jon's full lips as he stood. His back then hit a tree hard as a mace contacted with his chest.

Jon's vision blurred as they the closed in on him. A white walker raised his weapon before it swung, but the color silver and white felled his dying vision as he heard the clinging of weapons. Black dragon glass daggers shimmered before his eyes as the black dagger with silver handles stabbed into a white walker killing it instantly.

Then the barer of the dragon glass daggers turned to Jon making him gasp. It was a woman with silver-white hair that stretch pasted her slim waist. She wore tight black leather pants, boots, corset, and gloves, but she wore no cloak. Her slim stomach was exposed and along with her shoulders as if she couldn't feel the cold, but neither her beauty or her exposed pale flesh was what made him gasp. It was her eyes. They glowed a fiery blue like the Whitewalkers yet it was unlike the Whitewalkers for her's had life, a soul. Then she turned back and blocked a striked from another white walker. She jumped back with a back flip into a tree branch a good fifteen feet up.

"Soulless vermin," she commented with her commanding and smooth voice, "you take life that isn't yours to take." She jumped into a flip as she cut two down with her daggers. "I will not standby and watch a mortal die, but your filthy hands." She lunged forward for the last three, dispatching the first two with ease, but the last stood nine feet tall with a large bone like sword in his hand. It was strong and used a only brunt strength, but she was fast.

Speed proved to be best in this fight as her blade pierced it's heart. It turned to ash before it hit even the ground. Then she then cut into the last that Jon had split in half before she sheathed her daggers. She took a deep breath as she turned to Jon. Her expression sad as she neared him. "My name is Sapphire. I will not harm you." Jon couldn't say anything as he face planted into snow before her and he lost consciousness.

Days later he woke to a warm fire and a large pile of furs under and on him. Also to a woman laying near to him on a bed roll. She was fast a sleep or so it seemed. Her silver hair fanned around her and her mouth was slightly opened. Gods she was beautiful, but he couldn't remember how he knew her or how he ended up naked in a pile of furs.

Jon's head pounded as he sat up and he finally noticed his chest was wrapped in bandages. Just what happened to him? Why was he injured? Who was this silver hair girl? Why the hell was he naked?!

The girl groaned as she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes gently flipped opened and the memories of how he was injured came flooding in. Her eyes glowed gentler than they did before almost like a normal human's eyes, but they were still a strange blue color. Her lips were red against her pale flesh as she spoke, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like a giant sat on me." he replied.

She giggled, "Well at least that means your alive." she replied softly.

"Your name it's... Sapphire, right?"

"Yes, it is. I never got your name though. You passed out before you could tell me." Sapphire said.

"It's Jon Snow," he replied.

"Snow? So you are a bastard from the North?" She asked curious.

"Yes," he said with annoyance dripping from his voice.

"You don't like being called that I take it?" she sighed, "I didn't mean to offend you. Back in my time they didn't care if you were a bastard or not, but now a days it's seems such a big deal. How annoyingly imbecilic of mortals."

"You're time? Mortals?"

"Oh yes, I'm over ten thousand years old, young man," she informed him with a slightly amused smile.

"How is that possible?"

"Because I'm like the Whitewalkers... I'm dead." She said with a sad expression.

"Then why did _you_ same me?" Jon inquired.

"I was a Crow long ago before I died and was give this second life." she spoke softly as she explained. "Long ago it didn't matter if you were female or male as long as you fought and protected the ones you gave your life for. I still live by my oath from all those years ago, even though I already gave my life for the cause and freed from all oaths."

"For ten thousand years?"

"More or less yes. I honestly hope I haven't frightened you. My eyes aren't the most... welcoming." she said as loneliness felled her eyes.

"You haven't," he said as he stomach growled making her laugh.

"I hunted a deer while you where out. I've skinned it already so I'll get to cooking it." She said as she left the cave to return with a large doe in on hand and a knife in the other. She cut the legs from the creature and shove thin steel bar throw then and placed them on a cooking rack above a pot. With the rest she took them outside and packed it in snow.

"Hope my cooking isn't to rusty. I usually just eat what I catch raw." she said as she turned the meat.

"You said you were dead, then why do you eat?" he asked.

"Oh, I do eat. I was killed then brought back into something neither white walker nor human. I eat, sleep, breath, my heart beats, and my skin is warm, but my eyes mark me as one of them. Also like them I can't get cold." she said as she sat on her bed roll and stared into the fire.

"So you aren't dead. Your a cross bread." Jon stated.

She turned to him and smiled, "I guess you can say that."

"Those daggers are dragon glass aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "Did you ever ask yourself what was the purpose of a dragon?"

"The purpose of a dragon? They are dead. They no longer have a purpose." he said.

"No they only slept," she informed him.

"Dragons still exist?!"

"Yes, three to be exact, though they are only babes at the moment." she informed him as she crawled over to him, "One is blacker than night, then one red as fire, and the last greener that wild firer." Her eyes trailed on him like a predator.

Jon's heart rate increased, "How do you know this?"

"Dragon blood runs deep in this ones vain child," she informed him.

"You're a Targaryen?"

"What's a Targaryen? Is that what they call my dragon blooded descendants now?" she asked as she towered of him with their lips only inches from one another as her hair fell around them as if hiding them from the world.

Jon gulped, "I suppose."

Her lips touch his forehead as she kissed him, but then she drew away saying, "Good your fever is still broken. It was quite the fight last night. Especially with your little stripe show." she said with a sly smile.

"Stripe show?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," she said, "you practically ripped all your own clothes off last night. I must say I liked what I saw." Then she giggled making him flush.

"I wouldn't do something like that," he denied.

"Oh my dear, you couldn't help it. You were overcomed by your fever. You knew not what you were doing." she explained.

"Where _are _my clothes?" he asked not seeing them anywhere.

"Well after your fever broke I washed them and they are still drying in the next cave over." she informed him. "I'll go get them," she said as she stood, "Keep an eye on the meat will you?"

"Sure," he replied before she left him alone with the warm fire.

Sapphire stepped out the cave and in held the morning air. "Today might be bearable." she told herself as she stretched. She couldn't remember the last time she had company. Especially handsome like the man naked in the her cave. _Jon Snow looks like Gabriel,_ she thought. _He's been dead for ten thousand years. He didn't love me enough to stay with me after I... changed._ She sighed sadly as the memories of the man who she loved and who betrayed her violated her mind. _He isn't him. Jon seems to have a higher sense of honor than Gabriel ever did._

Finally she shook her head before she jogged over to the neighboring cave. His clothes were laid out over large bowlders around a small fire she built to help dry his clothes. Her hand slide down his cloak it was damp but it would be dry in an hour or two. His clothes reminded her of the time she herself was a Crow. She hated feeling trapped as one of them. She didn't have a choice at the time of course. She was sold to them by her parents, but that mattered no longer after all they were all dead. Sapphire didn't regret being one of them though. It was the part about not having a choice that she hated.

She stomped the fire out and grabbed his clothes then quickly left the cave. She need to stop thinking of the pasted all of it was said and done and useless. Sapphire had other things need doing. Winter was coming. She had men need training and she need to find the weapons she stored away long ago for future Crows that would fight the Whitewalkers.

"Hey," she said as she enter the cave. "Your clothes are still damp so I'll lay them out in here to dry." She placed his clothes near the fire before she turned to the meat and turned it. "So is Castle Black doing alright? It's been about five hundred years since I've been there."

"Fine, as it can be," He replied, "They've yet to choose a new Lord Commander though." He replied.

She chuckle, "For some reason I have a felling it will be you. I myself was once Lord Commander when women where allowed to join, but in those days we were more of a people of our own."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he sat up.

She stared into the fire before she spoke, "We where the Black Crow Tribe long ago when the world was young and before history was recorded."

"What was it like back then?" he asked.

"Primitive," was all she said.

"Not what I meant,"

"I know," she said as she continued to stare at the fire for a long moment before she spoke again, "Those times don't hold pretty memories for me. I was an outsider with my white hair even now I am to everyone and my eyes don't help either. I was bullied, beaten, and they tried to burn me. My own parents treated me like garbage and then they sold me to the Black Crow Tribe. I was a slave all my life until I took my oath for the Crows. They were like my brothers and my sisters. Unfortunately we were dying off. The white walker were killing off the only family I every had, one by one. Soon after I was made Lord Commander and I fell in love with my second in command Gabriel. Then on petrol I was killed and when I woke my hands were around my love's neck. I remember whispering 'Gabriel?' and I dropped him. Then I fell to my knees, staring at my shaking hands. I couldn't believe what I had done. I didn't remember doing it," she sighed, "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Then don't," Jon said.

Sapphire turned to him, "Thank you, I really do detest my past. You should rest. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"Very well," Jon replied as he laid back and closed his eyes.

Sapphire gazed at him as he slept. She saw the pain in his eyes and it made her wonder what transpired. Was he betrayed? No that does not match that look. Did the love of his life die? Yes that was the expression on his face. The pain of losing the person you loved most in the world, a pain she knew all to well.

She tore her eyes from him. _You can't have him,_ Sapphire told herself. _Your fate is wonder this world alone. _Though she knew she would give anything to have a man like this Jon Snow love her. She wanted love that much was true. Did she deserve love? Hell yeah she did, but who could love a halfbreed like her? Who? Could it be Jon or someone else? She had looked for so long we she every find what she sought? She did knew not.


	2. Castle Dragon's Claw

_I don't own Game of Thrones! Just the Storyline and Sapphire! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Castle Dragon's Claw**

"Jon," Sapphire softly said as she shook him, "wake up! The food is ready."

"Mm?" he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sit up," she told him.

"Alright," Jon said as he sat up.

Sapphire handed him meat wrapped in clean leather. "Here some water. I don't have any beer or wine unless we go to my home."

He took the water in the wooden cup from her. "Thank you," he said then asked, "Where do you live?"

"I have may homes which most are caves or cabins, but my true home is west of here throw a secret passage." she informed him. "Would you like to see it?"

"I would, but I need to get to Castle Black." He said before he took a sip of water.

"I was heading to Castle Black myself, before I found you getting attacked by those whitewalkers." she informed him. "So if you like me to take you I gladly oblige."

"That would be great. How long would it take us to get there?" he asked.

"Well I do have quite a few stops to make on the way so a week." she guested.

"What stops?" he asked.

"Well first I do need to go hand to gather supplies, then I have to find some dragon glass weapons I hid for future Crows, and oh I need to speak with an old friend at my home." She told him deep in thought.

"I see," he said before he bit into the meat she had cooked. It wasn't half bad. It was tender, but had a lack of ingredients, which was to be expected for they were in the middle of nowhere.

The rest of the meal was devoured in silence. And when the food was finished Sapphire stood and checked his clothes. "Ah... they're dry." she said as she pulled them from the bowlder and handed them to Jon. "I'll be just outside." she said as she lefted for him to dress.

Sapphire leaned against the rock face outside the cave her lean arms around her chest. She closed her eyes and and reveled in the felling of the freezing wind on her pale flesh. She never thought she'd miss being cold, but as the centuries passed. She longed to be human again to feel her body shiver from the cold wind. What she wanted most was to have children, grow old, and die. Sapphire didn't age and she couldn't bare children.

She sighed sadly before she began to sing.

_Gods hear my plea_

_Grant me the strength _

_To face those of darkness _

_Those who have fallen long ago_

_Teach me to never fall from my duty_

_Teach me to be faithful, loyal, and true_

_Place the robes of black on my shoulders_

_And allow me to make my solemn oath_

_I will defend those of weaker will_

_I will protect the innocence that still linger_

_I will watch the wall for those who would do harm _

_I will defend til the day I fall_

_Then let the Gods take me under their care_

_Let me die for what's right_

_May it lead to my glory _

_May it lead to honoring those before me_

_Gods hear my plea_

_Grant me the strength _

_To face those of darkness _

_Those who have fallen long ago_

_Teach me to never fall from my duty_

_Teach me to be faithful, loyal, and true_

_Place the robes of black on my shoulders_

_And allow me to make my solemn oath_

_I will defend those of weaker will_

_I will protect the innocence that still linger_

_I will watch the wall for those who would do harm _

_I will defend til the day I fall... til the day I fall_

"Where did you learn that?" Jon asked.

"It's an old Crow song. I wrote it long ago." she stated.

"You wrote it? It's not as sad as the others."

"Or as merry as some either." she replied.

"But you voice it actually quite lovely." Jon commented as she stood next to her.

"Thank you it's not often other's hear my voice or I theirs." Sapphire said not looking at him. She was fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She rubbed her eyes before she spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just old memories are popping up and here I thought I was over them. I can be such a hypocrite." She wanted to kick herself. She thought she done crying about not having the ability to have children or the fact the man she loved (who she gave her life for) betrayed her to be with another woman. "Sorry... it can be hard sometimes."

"I understand what that's like," Jon said with a sigh as he patted her back.

"I'll pack my things and you can inform me when you are ready to leave." She told him as she turned away from him as a sad look crossed her face.

_She isn't alright she's suffering more then she is letting on, _he thought as he watched her passed him.

Sapphire took a large leather bag from the far side of the cave and walked back outside. She quickly dug out her kill and used her knife to cut it into smaller pieces so it would fit in the bag. She knew they had a long journey ahead of them and she didn't know when the next time she could hunt for them.

She sighed as shoved the meat into the bag then buried it again before she when back inside to back the furs and bed roll.

"Do you want my help with anything?" Jon asked.

"Thank you, but I'm almost done." she told him as stood and headed toward her weapons. "I just need to-"

She was interrupted as she tripped over a small rock, but before she could hit the ground she was caught and picked up bridle style. Sapphire looked at him in utter surprise and Jon blushed at her. _How did he move so fast? He almost moves as fast as me,_ she thought.

"Thank you," She whispered. "Um... you can put me down know. I'm okay."

"Oh, I..." he quickly set her on her feet and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Sapphire smiled at him and he turn away embarrassed making her laughed. "Your bashful when it comes to women. How adorable." she said as she strapped her dragon glass throwing knives to each of her legs. "I'm guessing your not that experienced with the opposite sex."

"Not really," he admitted, "I once had someone I cared for."

"I see and you lost her. I understand. How did she die?" she asked as she sheathed her daggers on her belt before throwing her arrows on her back followed by her long bow.

"She was killed, but a boy, who was trying to save me." he said looking away.

Sapphire hugged him as she patted his back. She didn't say a word as she comforted him. Words didn't need saying. Sapphire knew his pain and so it was best for her to comfort him.

Jon was hesitant to accept her hug and the only other woman to hug him was Ygritte, but soon he wrapped his arms around her as he took in her scent. She smelled like a red rose. Sweet and settle, but not to strong of a smell. If snow had a smell he would say she smell like that too for she smelled pure and like fresh crisp water. Jon closed his eyes. _I can't fall in love again. I already broke the oath once already, but what would happen if I fell in love with a woman who was already dead?_

His thoughts where similar to that of Sapphire's. _I can't fall with someone again. I learned my lesson the first time didn't I? What would happen if I fell in love with a human? Could I make him... happy or would I hurt him for I can't age or have children?_

"Jon..." she whispered not wanting to let him go just yet, but she had to at some point. "I'm sorry for your loss." she pulled away to look at him his eyes where closed and he looked as if he where fighting something inside of himself. His grip tighten on her waist and so she tighten her own. Jon had suffered as much as she did.

Finally after what seemed like forever he pulled away and she followed. "We should get moving."

"Yes, let me grab my bags." she quickly took her travel bag that held a change of clothes, furs, camp supplies and her coat placing it on her shoulders. Then she grabbed the touches she had made and handed them to Jon. "Light one and put out the fire, please." she told him before she headed outside to dig out the meat filled bag.

Jog came out of the cave a few moments later, "Here I'll carry that." Jon offered as she took the bag filled with meat from her.

"Thank you," she said. "Um... we shouldn't run into any whitewalkers where we're headed. They never come near my land."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Fear," was her only reply as she looked at him and her eyes blazed a frightening blue

Jon gulped, "They fear you?"

"Yes," she said turned away. "Come we have two stops to make before we reach my home."

Three hours later Sapphire stopped and said, "We'll rest her for an hour then move on. I have something to dig up here."

"Alright," Jon said as he watched her walk way for about ten paces then began to dig next to a God Tree. Then she stopped and pulled out a bag that clanked as she dropped it to the ground and pulled her pack from her shoulders and place the bag into it. Then she watched as she ran her hand down the face carved into the tree and followed by a prayer.

Sapphire turned way from the tree as she place her pack on her back and joined Jon an a fallen log. "What can I expect at Castle Black?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Less then a hundred men guard it," he said, "and it's likely they'll try to kill you. The Acting Knight Commander is Ser Alliser Thorne. He's the man who sent me out here to die. He'll likely be a thorn in your side."

"Are the men up for training?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked.

Sapphire sighed, "The reason I'm going to Castle Black is train the men to fight whitewalkers and the reason we have so many stops to make is because I'm collecting the dragon glass I buried long ago."

"You're the one who buried the dragon glass?" he asked.

"Some not all of it. I've been patrolling these lands for a long time, Jon, to the point I can walk this land blind folded." she informed him.

"So dragon glass kills whitewalkers?" he asked.

"Yes and it's the true duty of a Crows to fight the whitewalkers. We protect the land from falling to the ones who are dead, but not truly dead. It was been our solemn duty since the first men." she said as she leaned her head back and looked to the sky. "I remember my first encounter as if it where yesterday. It was a month til my twelfth birthday and I was playing with the other Crow Tribe children. While we where playing hid and seek I was hiding with my best friend Martin in a tree when I heard the screams. Martin told me not to leave the tree, but I didn't listen. I quickly leaped from the tree and follow the screams. Then I saw it. A dead man had his hands around a woman's throat. His eyes where soulless and his face was emotionless. The creature had no fear, no remorse, and no sorrow. I took a branch from a near by fire and told him to let the woman go. He looked at me and threw the woman to the ground as he did that I lite him on fire and watched as he burned. The woman lived, but me I didn't speak or hardly slept for weeks. I was terrified that it would all happen again."

"What happened then?" he asked a little thrilled that he was learning a bit of her past.

"The Chief came to visit me and told me I was brave and there was no reason to fear anymore. He told me I was a real Crow now and I began to stay with the Chief. He taught me how to fight and treated me like a daughter. He got me over my fears and soon I became the Chief or in the terms it is today you could call it the Knight Commander. I was the Knight Commander twice and Acting Knight Commander at least a dozen times through years." she said a little lost in the past.

"Maybe you should be the new Knight Commander this time as well." Jon suggested.

She shook her head, "No, I rather be a teacher this time around."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's my duty as a Crow to teach the next generation. I've done this for over ten thousand years." she told him. "The closest I would come to being Knight Commander is as the Acting one."

The hour pasted by quickly and the two set off once again. They made one final stop and made camp as she digged out another bag and placed it in her pack. After that she cooked and they ate. She took watch and told Jon to sleep. The next morning they set off once again and reached under a cliff when noon hit.

"What are we doing here?" Jon asked.

"Come on," she said. "Place your hand here and push." Sapphire said as she gestured to the rock face of a cliff were a small different colored rock stood out from the rest.

Jon walked toward her and did what she has asked of him. Suddenly the rock face before them shifted and a passage revealed itself. "Follow me," she told him as Sapphire made her way into the passage.

Jon followed closely behind her and when they reached the other side Jon gasped. It was like another world. It was warm, the land lush and green. A water fall was on the far left next to a large hot spring. On the right was something else entirely. It was a large castle with hand painted glass windows and light gray stones. The wooden door was large and crafted to perfection. Well taken care of garden rested around the castle with flowers of many different colors.

"It's like another world," Jon said as Sapphire pressed the knot on the ground with her foot. Closing the passage way. "What is this place?"

"This is Castle Dragon's Claw my home. I found this place around seven and a half thousand years ago. I built this castle with my own hands with the help of my old friends, who you'll be meeting soon enough. Come lets get inside and relax a bit. They'll be here soon."

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Well one is a Crow I saved some time ago, two are my servants, and the last is my horse Spirit." she told him.

"Are they like you?" he asked.

"Well yes, but not the Crow." she informed him.

"What's the name of the Crow?" he asked.

"Benjen Stark," she she stated.


	3. A Magic Lesson

**I don't Own Game of Thrones. I just own Sapphire, Sonya, and Dawn!**

Chapter 3: A Magic Lesson

Jon's eyes widen, "My uncle is here?"

"He's your... wait your Ned's kid?!" Sapphire asked wide eyed.

"You knew my father?"

"When he was kid yeah." Sapphire said as they entered the castle. "He was maybe five at the time. I met Benjen then to along with your grandfather along with his eldest son. They where all good people I was very proud to have met them."

"Lady Sapphire?" a familiar voice called. "We're back from gathering supplies!"

"We're in the lounge!" Sapphire called back.

"We're? My Lady who is... here?" Benjen entered the room and was put to a stop when he saw, "Jon?"

"Uncle Benjen!" Jon said as he embraced his uncle.

"Jon," he said pulling away with a huge smile on his face, "it's good seeing you lad!"

"You too, why haven't you come back?"

"That would be my fault," Sapphire said as she cut in. "He broke his leg and after he was healed I asked him to stay so I could train him. We're going to Castle Black once he got back from gathering the supplies I asked for. Benjen was going to help me train the Crows to fight the whitewalkers. I'm sorry I kept him away. You must have been so worried."

"It's alright, Lady Sapphire. We're together now." Benjen said as he embraced Jon once more.

Sapphire's head dropped with shame and sadness. The scene between Jon and Benjen brought on both emotions into her mind. Shame because she separated them for so long and sadness because it reminded her of her time with the only man that treated her like family. The old Chief of the Black Crow Tribe was like a father to her. Sadly his name slipped her mind like so many simple things that happened before her death, but she made sure to write it down in her journals up stairs in her room.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sapphire are you alright?" Jon asked.

"Yes..." she nodded as she looked up, "I'm fine, Jon. I'm sorry I've ruining the moment. I'm going to the hot spring to freshen up. I'll join you later." She walked a short distance away to the stair before turning away and added, "Um... Benjen the room next mine on the right will be Jon's room. Now excuse me gentlemen." Sapphire gave bow and walked up the stairs toward her room.

"Uncle..." Jon began.

"I know. Her ladyship is upset."

"Ladyship?" Jon inquired.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Lady Sapphire is royalty, but she won't accept that she is." Benjen said. "She is the Queen in of the North. The real one. She's been queen for a very long time."

"What are you talking about?" Jon inquired.

"She's the Queen of Crows from long ago she use to rule this land... all of it before the seven kingdoms. Though she'll never say that herself. Sonya and Dawn can tell you as much. There are ancient scrolls on this as well. I've read many of them." Benjen informed him.

"What happened to her?" Jon asked.

"She found out that she couldn't have children. Then Gabriel left her." said a woman as she entered the room. Her hair was black flowing down her shoulders to her mid back with the same blue eyes that were exactly like Sapphire's but the woman's were darker and more normal like. The woman was tall her lips a light shade of pink gracing her small lips. Her skin was tanned, but light and she was slim but muscular. She looked like she could handle her self in a fight, but was beautiful all the same. She wore a white blouse with brown leather vest, trench coat, boots, and pants.

"This was ten years after she died and became what she is now." said another woman who followed her in. She was short with the same eyes, but her's held an innocence to them. He hair was a dark shade of red with ringlets flowing down to her shoulders. She looked to be in her late teens, but she was most likely older than she looked. Her skin was pink and not like Sapphire's flawless pale skin. She wore a gray coat, white shirt, gray pants, and boots.

"I'm Sonya," She the one with black hair, "this is Dawn. We serve Lady Sapphire. May I ask who you are young man?"

"Girls this is my nephew Jon Snow." Benjen said to them as he patted Jon on the shoulder.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly, "It's nice to meet you! It quite nice having a face to go with the name. Your uncle has told us so much about you!"

While the girls exchanged niceties with Jon. Sapphire was in her room gathering items for the soon-to-take bath. Her mind was clouded with the thought of Jon. Gods that man was something else! He was loyal, kind, cunning, true, and above all he was real unlike Gabriel, who only pretended to be all the things Jon was. Her hand ran down her book shelf that held all her journals. She had maybe five hundred in total. Think a new journal every twenty years or so years. So much had happened over the years and she wanted more than anything to share these memories with Jon. She didn't know why she wanted to but she didn't know if he wanted to know of her past or not.

Sapphire sighed as she left the room with her bathing items and when she neared the stair she heard, "Who was Gabriel?"

"He was Lady Sapphire's-" Sonya said before she was interrupted by Sapphire.

"My fiance," she said. "We where going to marry in two months before he betrayed me. He found out I could not bare children so he left me for the warmth of another woman's bed. He was not who I thought he was. They had six children before his wife passed and he died from grief soon after. The eldest child was only sixteen at the time and his name was Carlos. He was a good lad and I took them in raising them as my own. I made sure they all life long happy lives dying as grandfather's and mother's." Sapphire's voice was sad as she spoke but pride filled her voice when she spoke of Gabriel's children.

Jon looked at Sapphire in admiration. Even though Gabriel had betrayed her she took in his children when he had passed away. She made sure his children had happy lives, but he did felt sorry that she couldn't have children of her own for Sapphire more than deserved it. He wasn't sure what to say, but actions speak louder then words. He stepped forward grabbed her by the hand pulling her into an embrace in his masculine arms. Her head rested against his shoulder as patted her back gently in a comforting way.

Sapphire wanted to cry as he began to rub her back. No one had showed her this much compassion to her all her life. If this boy didn't stop with this kindness there would be no turning back. She would end up falling in love with Jon and if he broke her she didn't know if she could take it. The pain of loss would be to great to take. No ever says this but death is easy all it take is a simple thread. Life is what is hard.

Benjen sighed as Sonya and Dawn dragged him away. The girls knew the two need space. It seemed Jon might brake the oath once more, but did the oath say that you couldn't fall in love? No all it said was that you would take no wife and father no children. What was going to happen if these two fell in love? What was Jon going to do? There was obviously chemistry between them. Benjen wondered these things as the girls dragged him to the study.

Sapphire pulled away, "I should go bath now..." she said.

"Aye," Jon said as he hesitantly pulled let go of her. He honestly hated even the thought of letting her go.

She looked up at Jon want to kiss him on his lips, but held back. She didn't even know how he felt about her. Sapphire whispered, "Thank you, Jon," before she left out the front door to the hot spring next to the water fall.

When she made it to the spring she dropped to her knees and cried. What was wrong with her?! He was human and a Crow! Though she was once one herself that wasn't the point. Jon couldn't take a wife! _You don't need to marry him,_ a small voice whispered in her mind.

_But... but he... does he even think of me that way? Would he ever think of me that way? _She asked back.

_Show him the first three of your journals and you'll see,_ the voice whispered.

Sapphire quickly undress before she stepped into the hot spring. _Show him my past and maybe he'll fall in love with me throw it... that might just work,_ she thought to herself. _It would be a sigh of my trust in him as well. Should I really let him in?_ _Crows don't live very long and maybe I could maybe him into what I am when he did die. I should ask him before I do something like that first. After it's down it's forever after all._

She took her scrub along with her soap from the pile next to the water and lather it throw her silvery hair. Tears still ran down her face. She knew things where going to get rough in the coming months or years to come. How was she going to handle it?

She sighed as she finished cleaning her hair then she washed her pale flesh. Her tears final stopped as she washed her face her face and dunked into the water. When she reached the top she saw Jon staring at her. His eyes where wide in a way she knew that he didn't mean to see anything that was revealing to him. Sapphire quickly grabbed her towel and covered her body. "Jon! W-what are you doing here?!" she asked slightly blushing that he just saw her naked.

He looked down at his feet blush felled his cheeks, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I didn't mean to." he struggled to say.

"Jon, shush. It's alright. One look at your face I can tell it was an accident. Come and sit with me." she told him as she sat on a rock and patted the ground next to her.

Jon hesitated, but complied. She didn't look at him as she watched the water fall. "Jon I've been thinking. Do you really want to know what it was like back then?"

"Yeah," he said not sure why she was really asking.

She sighed she her head dropped and she looked at him behind her hair, "I've kept a record of my life since I could write. There are roughly five hundred in total. They talk about my life. I don't like speaking of my past but they can speak for me. I want you to know me like no other does. I really don't know why I trust you so much, but I do. You don't need to read them all the first three will be more than enough, but you'll be welcomed to them all. What do you think?"

_She wants me to get to know her,_ Jon thought to himself. Sapphire was willing to trust him and opened up to him. That made him mentally smile, "If you want me too." he said after a moment of silence.

She smiled, "Why did you come down here?"

"I heard crying," he said looking away. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh," she placed her head on his shoulder happy that he was worried and wanting to kick herself for feeling that way, "thank you."

"It was nothing," He said blushing again.

"Not to me." She told him as she stood. "Wait here I'll go get dressed and return, but if you want you can take a bath. Please warn me first though."

"Don't worry I'll take one later." Jon said.

"Alright, but we are leaving at first light tomorrow. So we shouldn't stay up too late." she told him.

"I know Benjen told me." he said.

"Great," She replied before she took her things and ran behind a large tree. She quickly dressed and ran a brush through her hair. Once she felt decent she stepped out from behind the trees.

Jon saw her and his Jaw fell to the ground. She wore a floor length black dress with pearls and silver threaded designs flowing down it in swirling beauty. Her sleeves fanned down her arms much like a kimono laced in sliver and black. The neck line of the dress wrapped around her shoulders and showed off her cleavage in a elegant way. It hugged to her curves perfectly and she was gorgeous in it like she was born to wear it.

Sapphire smiled as she said, "I'll take that look as a compliment."

Jon blushed as he stood, _Gods I feel like an idiot around her!_

"Come," she said taking his hand and lead him to the castle, "lunch will be ready soon."

Sapphire lead Jon within the her home with a light smile on her lips. When they made it inside Sonya and Dawn bowed and told her that lunch would be ready in ten minutes time. So she decided to show him her room while they waited.

"That's a lot of journals." Jon commented.

"I would have to disagree." Sapphire said. "It's only one journal ever twenty or so years."

She climbed the ladder that was against the book case that cover on entire wall. The rest of the room was simple, but elegant and extremely large. There was a large bed that ten people could sleep comfortably in that was a silverish blue with silver and black pillows. The stain on the wood furnishings was black and the cushions matched. The pillows on the cushions matched the pillows that laid on her bed. A blue crystal chandelier hung above them and a large glass doors lead to a balcony. The room was beautiful but is seemed rather lonely to Jon as she looked around.

"I numbered them after a while," she said as grabbed the tree journals she was looking for. "It was just in case they ever get mixed up."

"That would be a good idea." Jon agreed as she hopped off the ladder.

"I agree," she said as she handed him the journals. "Careful with them they're ancient after all."

"I will," Jon vowed.

"We're you able to see you're own room yet?" she asked curiously.

"No I haven't," He said.

Sapphire took his hand and dragged him into his room, "This is your room." she told him. Jon looked around it was a room meant for a king. The room was the colors of the Starks white, gray that was more a silver, and black. The bed was white with black trimming. Black and sliver pillows graced the bed. The wood finishing was black with white cushions with match pillow like the ones on the bed. A black bear rug laid in front of the fire place. Paints of the forest rested on the walls and on one wall where doors that lead to a balcony that was shared with Sapphire's door.

"It's beautiful." Jon said.

"Yes," she agreed. "It's fit for a king in many ways well was going to be a room for a king."

"Gabriel?" Jon guessed.

"No, this castle was build after his death. It was meant for who ever I fell in love with. That person would have been king of this land. I ruled for two thousand years before the Night's Watch order began." she told him as her hand ran down the bed post with her head low. "I waited, but everyone I meet was only interested in being king or immortality. None wanted to know the real me all they wanted was my crown. So I stayed alone all these years. My only company was Sonya and Dawn." Sapphire turned to him as she leaned against the bed post.

"Why give me this room?" Jon asked seeing the lonely look in her eyes as he neared Sapphire.

"It's the colors of you're families house... I thought you would like it. Honestly you're the only other person besides me to enter this room." She told him as she looked up at him finally.

They were a foot away from one another. Jon reached to cup her face with his hand as he asked, "Do you still feel alone."

"Not since I meet you," she whispered back as she savored the warmth of his hand upon her cheek.

"My Lady, Ser Jon! Food is ready!" Dawn called from down the hall.

Sapphire sighed before she called out, "We'll be right down!"

Jon pulled away. "Come on," he said and pulled her along.

"Well don't you two look good together. Ow! Sonya!" Dawn yelled rubbing her head.

"Shut it! Dawn!"

"But Sapphire gave him that room!" Dawn argued. "They have such great chemistry! Like you haven't noticed!"

Sapphire leaned toward Jon and whispered, "How about we grab some of the food and run out the back door. There is a good spot to eat I know of. I'll race you!"

Jon nodded as he smiled and said, "You're on!"

"Let's go!" She blotted forward passed Jon and the girls.

Jon raced after her as fast as his legs could go. They raced into the kitchen Sapphire grabbed a bottle of wine, cheese, and bread. Jon followed and grabbed apples and sliced ham. "This way!" Sapphire giggled as she raced out the back door with Jon on her heels. They found themselves laughing their way out the door. Behind the castle that lead to a hill with a small creek. Before they made it to the top of the hill Jon crashed into Sapphire. All the items they where carrying flew into the air and to there luck the wine bottle did not bust.

Sapphire landed on her back and Jon on top of her. They were laughing at their childishness and Jon's sudden clumsiness. She wrapped her arms around Jon. A smile stretched across her face as she looked up at him. Jon smiled back. He was happy with her and with her he wasn't Jon Snow the bastard of the north. He was just Jon and no one else. He felt like someone when he was with her.

"Jon," she said before him over. "I'll beat you to the hill!"

"No you don't!" he said as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

They fought the whole way up the hill and ended up reaching the top of the hill at the same time. They crashed next to one another panting hard and laughing. "That... was...fun," Sapphire said threw her pants.

"Yeah," Jon agreed as he sat up and grabbed their items from the ground then joyed her on the hill. "Wish this wine was chilled..." Jon said to himself.

"Hand it here," Sapphire said as she stretched toward Jon.

Jon handed the wine to her and almost instantly it became cold, "What did you do?"

"Dragon magic mixed with my own," she replied handing the wine back to Jon.

"Could you teach me?" he asked before taking a sip of the chilled wine.

"It takes a lot out of me just to summon things like fireballs, Jon, but yeah to protect you I'll teach you. You have to promise me you will only use it to protect yourself." Sapphire said as she sat up.

"I promise," Jon replied.

"Close your eyes," She told him.

"Why?"

"So I can give you the ability to use Dragon Magic." She explained.

"Alright," Jon closed his eyes before he felt her warm lips touch his forehead, but that was not all he felt. It was power flowing into his body. It was gentle and warm just like Sapphire was. She released her lips as she pulled away.

"There, you have the power now. I'll start teaching you tomorrow when we are on the road." She told him as she took a sip of the wine. "But if you want a head start my journals detail it pretty well."

For the rest of the lunch they laughed and joked about random things. To someone who was watch far off you would say that they looked like they'd been together forever and maybe Jon was just what Sapphire had been waiting for. Only time would tell.


End file.
